Change?
by CODamnation
Summary: After what Bryce did, after he planted his "Sycamore tree of love" for Juli, what would happen? How would Juli and Bryce be after that? Read as they start figuring out who they truly are for each other.  One shot for now, I suppose.


BRYCE.

I could not think of anything else to do. What was I supposed to do?

I did not know. All I knew back then was that I needed to talk to Juli. I needed to see her. I _had _to.

"You do, Bryce. You always did." Chet said that last night. I didn't understand what he meant then. I do? I always did? If I did then why did I hurt her so much? No one should treat her that way. I know, I know. I just did. But I was very stupid then. It was so pathetic of me to think that those beautiful brown eyes held nothing but shallow fetishes. It still is.

But I've changed. Garrett, Chet, Lyn, Dad, Mom. Juli. They were right. I _have _flipped. But how I will use this as an advantage, I have no idea.

I pulled my curtains aside and stared at the Baker's house, hoping I'd get a glance of Juli. Funny. I remember this situation as a regular routine between us. Only then, she was the one looking for me. I was so mean back then. I got irritated every time I see her staring at my window. I would not even spare a smile.

Maybe this time, I would.

-oOo-

If she would just look at me...

I sighed as I looked out the window and at their lawn. How many times have I done that today?

I'm so stupid.

I realized that earlier. Since there weren't any classes today, I had plenty of time to think, to reflect. That would have been a good thing, if the things I did were of anything close to good.

All I could think of was Juli. Juli. Juli. Juli. JULI. Her long mousy, brown hair, her deep hazel eyes and the way she sang to her chickens the day Garrett and I went James Bond on her house.

Garrett.

I can't believe he was once my friend. My best friend, at that. I can't even remember the times we had any kind of fun. Whenever Garrett crossed my mind, all I could think of was how he insulted Juli's family and her Uncle Dave. Not to mention Juli herself.

The thought made anger flow through my veins. Good thing, no one else was around or I would've screamed at them. Instead, I threw myself on my bed and attacked the pillow.

"Stupid Garrett. Stupid Dad. Stupid tree-cutters. Graaahh!" I heard myself say.

It went on like that for a couple of minutes. I knew I looked _stupid._ But I decided to let myself go. I had to. No one can see me here anyways.

"It's their fault!" I said. I was surprised, though, for I've always blamed myself for this. "And I should. This... Everything! I'm the one at fault here. Why are you blaming them, calling them stupid when you're the stupid one here, Bryce?"

"Finally, you admitted it." I heard someone say.

I put down my fists and turned to the door. There, leaning on the door frame, was Lynetta.

I crashed on the mattress, face down to hide my face.

Lynetta chuckled her evil, older-sister chuckle.

I hate that chuckle.

"Embarrassed little brother. Tsk." She said. And she's right. My face was feeling rather hot.

I heard her footsteps on the wooden floor getting nearer.

"Lyn." I said. My voice muffled because of the pillow.

I felt a section of my mattress sink. It creaked. Then, I felt Lynetta's manicured nail trailing through my head, parting my hair.

She chuckled again. "It'll be fine." Did I mention how much I love her heavenly chuckle? "_You'll_ be fine."

-oOo-

I don't remember much of what happened after that. I think I hugged her and said "Thanks for being the nicest evil sister ever." I don't remember how she reacted but I'm pretty sure she laughed.

Now, she made herself comfortable and sprawled on my bed. Complete with her magazine in hand. I was near my study table, near the window.

I looked at Lynetta. Her face was still buried in the magazine. Was she sleeping?

Anyway, I glanced at the Baker's house again. I saw Mrs. Baker come out. But not Juli. I sighed.

Then suddenly and unexpectedly, Lynetta said: "So what are you planning to do now?"

I faced her and she gave me her ever-present sarcastic smile. I sighed once again and shrugged.

"I don't know. "

She scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean you don't know?"

She got up and sat on the edge of my bed.

Should I really be talking to Lynetta about this?

"I. Don't. Know. She won't even talk to me." I said. I felt sad after saying the last sentence. I know the fact but I never voiced it.

Lynetta scooted closer to me and put down her magazine. "I've never seen you this sad. Come on, cheer up."

I shook my head melancholy. "How can I cheer up when she won't talk to me? No, I can't just cheer up."

"Why do you want to talk to her?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Because I want to apologize to her. For... doing what I did."

"Is that all?"

I looked at her. "Why do you keep asking? It's annoying."

She pouted. "Oh, come on. I'm trying to help you. So, you don't have other reasons?"

I sighed. "I want to apologize. I want to tell her that I like her. I want to be able to make her happy again. I... Basically, I want to go back to how things were." Except now, I'd pay more attention to her.

I saw Lynetta smile. "You know what to do then. You always did. You just needed" She pointed to her forehead. "some rebooting."

I looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

She ruffled my hair and laughed. "You want to make her happy, don't you?"

She kissed my forehead then hugged me. I don't remember her ever doing that to me. "My Bryce, you've grown." She said in a mild mockery of my mother. Mom told me that less than a week ago. And here was Lynetta saying the same words. "I thought you never will."

I didn't keep track of the time but it was rather long before we broke apart. She smiled and wiped what must have been lipstick on my forehead. She stared at my face for a while then walked out of my room.

I closed the door and lay on my bed. I thought of what Lynetta had said. What makes her happy... What does make her happy?

I did that for over thirty minutes before I got frustrated. I couldn't think of anything. I replayed my conversation with Lynetta over and over in my mind but I still don't understand.

I got up and went to my study table. I opened my drawers to look for my wallet. Maybe I should buy her a gift, I thought.

I ran my hand through all my stuff when I touched something familiar. It was paper, folded. Then it suddenly came back to me. What Juli wants! What made her happy but was taken away from her... because of me.

I took the paper out and looked at it. There, I saw Juli smiling, her brown hair lightly being whipped by the breeze.

If this fails, I thought, I promise myself to stop bugging her.

I took my wallet and ran outside.

* * *

_**I do not own Flipped.**_

_**I do, however own the plot of this measly story of mine.**_

_**This is my 2nd story to be uploaded and please**_

_**don't think that because of the said reason above,**_

_**I'd want you to review nicely.**_

_**Be harsh if necessary.**_

_**I need all the criticism I can get.**_

_**Thank you for doing so, dear Reader.**_

_**Sincere gratitude,**_

_**CODamnation.**_


End file.
